Problem: Write your answer as a whole number and remainder. $29\div 3 = ~$
Explanation: Let's divide ${29}$ circles into groups of $3$. We get $9$ groups of $3$ with $2$ circles leftover. $29 \div 3 = 9 \text{ R } 2$